A Nightmare come true
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: Yay! My first not Inuyasha fic! Chapter 5 is up! Sasuke and Naruto have bet ramen that Sasuke could'nt notice Sakura for a day without ignoring her... but it'll get a little more twisted than that... Naruto's worst fears are coming true!(Hint Hint )
1. The bet

"AUGHHH!"  
Naruto sat straight up. "Damn. Another bad dream." He looked down at his knees. "What's wrong with me?" His dream had been about him and Sakura and him walking along a beautiful path, cherry blossom petals floating around them in the wind. Seems good enough right? Wrong. Naruto leans closer to Sakura to kiss her when she turns at the sound of footsteps. There in the path was Sasuke. She runs over to him and embraces him in her arms. Sasuke does the same. Their heads move closer together until their lips meet. Then the dream ends. (Okay... it's not very scary, but for Naruto, it's hell.)  
Naruto panted slightly. He hated that dream. Why would Sasuke kiss Sakura? He stretched in his bed and sat up. Another day of training. He ran over to is closet and pulled out his usual orange clothes. He put his headband on and pulled his hair through it. He skipped breakfast because he felt too sick from his little dream. He stormed out if the door, hoping that he would forget the nightmare by the time he got to class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun shone through the window. Sasuke squinted in the sunlight. He rolled over in annoyance. Then he remembered his plans for the day. He leaped out of bed, put on his clothes, brushed his hair out and headed out the door. Today, he would manage to not ignore Sakura. She had been following him around for quite a while now and Naruto kept nagging at him for being so rude to her. He had bet Naruto ramen that he could be nice to her and he wasn't going to lose the bet. Even though he didn't like ramen that much, He just wanted to see Naruto 's face when he won. Then he could eat the ramen instead of his usual self-made meal that he ate every day. Sasuke yawned as he walked down the path. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help noticing her lately. She wasn't following him around as much and she wasn't so jumpy like she used to be. Maybe that was it. Maybe he respected her more now. Yeah. That was it. He respected her.  
While Sasuke tried to imprint that into his mind, he couldn't help but notice something else. He had been trying to erase it out of his subconscious for weeks now. He kept seeing Sakura. He had a tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, infinity crush on her. He had only noticed it a few weeks ago. He hid his emotions by ignoring her and ever since he found out Naruto liked her, he knew they would be rivals for life. This bet would be a piece of cake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura waited once again at their training site that Kakashi had planned. She sat in a tree as she waited for her teammates to arrive. She rested her head in her hands. She was about to go to another tree to look out when she heard footsteps. Not one pair, but two. They came from opposite directions. From one side of the clearing was Sasuke, the other, Naruto. They stepped into the center of the clearing and glared at each other.  
'Oh no.' Sakura thought. 'Did they get into another fight?' she looked down at the two opponents. Sasuke held out his hand. "Deal?" Sasuke muttered. "Yep!" Naruto shook Sasuke 's hand vigorously. "All the ramen you want for a week!" Sakura stared at the two if them blankly. 'What were they betting on?' Sakura thought to herself. 'And why would Sasuke bet on Ramen?' She leapt out of her tree in front of them.  
"Hi!" She smiled cheerfully at the two of them, hoping that one of them would let her in on their bet. "Whatcha talkin' about?" Sasuke started to turn away, but then hesitated and started to talk to her.  
"It's nothing." He muttered quickly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and glared at Naruto. Just then, Kakashi appeared.  
"Time to start training!" Kakashi said cheerfully. "Let's go!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"OOF!" Naruto tripped over Sasuke who had been lying in the shade. They had been training all morning. It was only noon and they were already exhausted. Sasuke groaned in pain as he clenched his stomach. Their faces were all scratched up from fighting. Sakura held a pack of ice on her head from a kick by Naruto. Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one that had given it to her. For some reason, he was being particularly nice to her and he hadn't ignored her once. She knew this had to be the bet that Naruto and Sasuke had planned.  
"Great day guys!" Kakashi cheered. You've done such a great job, I've decided to give you the rest of the day off!" The three teammates stared at Kakashi in shock. Was he telling the truth?  
"Go on!" He urged. He pushed them over to the path they took home. They started walking, expecting an attack. They followed the trail to town.  
"See ya guys!" Naruto called as they made it into town. "I'm going for ramen!" before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto disappeared. Sakura started down the path, not even waiting for Sasuke. Surprised, Sasuke caught up with her.  
"Uh... Sakura..." Sakura turned to him, no sign of eagerness in her eyes. She tilted her head in question.  
"I just wanted to tell you something..."  
"What is it?" the girl asked. Sasuke looked at Sakura as her hair got tossed around in the wind. Her green eyes shone in the sunlight.  
"I...I just wanted you to know that..." 


	2. Let truth be told

"I...I just wanted you to know that..." Sasuke felt his face turn red. How was he going to say this? He hadn't shown any emotion to Sakura, not once. "..." Sasuke turned away. He couldn't say it, not when Naruto was sitting in a tree nearby... "NARUTO!!!"  
The familiar blonde haired boy, who had noticed he had been spotted jumped from his tree and ran for his life. Sasuke chased close behind. Sakura stood there, watching Sasuke try to kill Naruto. She finally got annoyed and walked home.  
As she walked down the path, she wondered about that bet they had. Sasuke was being nice to her. How weird.  
Did she still like Sasuke? HELL YA! She just learned to conceal feelings around him. It was kinda easy. You just treat him like a friend and don't follow him around as much. She also didn't worship him like the other girls that loved him. He had also quit asking him out on dates, which he always said no to.  
She finally reached her house. Her parents were gone as usual. She tossed herself onto the couch and closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sasuke limped away from Naruto, who had been beaten unconscious. They had fought for over half an hour He started down the path, thinking about Sakura. Did she like him anymore? 'AUGHH! GET OUT IF MY HEAD!!!!!!' He was starting to like her more. 'Stupid Sakura.' He thought to himself. He started to turn left when he noticed Sakura in the front yard of her house. She hung upside down in her tree as she read a magazine. She had noticed him walking down the road, but merely waved to him and went back to her magazine.  
Sasuke stood there in shock at Sakura. 'she waved at me... just waved at me. Something's really wrong with her.' Sasuke started back down the road to his house when something hit him. 'What if Sakura has a boyfriend?' he froze in his tracks. 'Crap. I should've got her while I had the chance.' He shoved his hands in his pockets once again and headed home. 'Sakura..."  
"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around. It was Sakura.  
"..." Sasuke watched as Sakura rummaged around in her bag. She pulled out a box of cookies. She held them out to Sasuke.  
"Thanks for the ice earlier today." The girl said. "I thought you might like these." Sasuke took the cookies and thanked her.  
"Umm...Sakura?" Sasuke blushed slightly. "I...I was wondering..."  
Sakura did her usual head tilt. "What is it, Sasuke?"  
"I was wondering... if you had..." Sasuke blushed even more. Suddenly he felt a kick in the back of his leg that made him spit it out.  
"I was wondering if you had a boyfriend."  
"...!" Sakura started to blush too. "I... uh..." She looked over Sasuke 's shoulder. "NARUTO!" She stormed over to Naruto and punched him in the face. Naruto fell onto the ground and didn't move.  
"Nice punch." Sasuke commented. Sakura turned back to him.  
"Why'd you ask me such a stupid question?" Sakura asked. She was still blushing.  
"...?"  
"You know! If I have a boyfriend."  
"Uhh..." Sasuke looked away. "I was just wondering...because you're not following me around anymore."  
"...?"  
"It was strange... that's all." Sasuke started to blush. "Anyway... thanks for the cookies." He turned away and started walking back to his house. 'Crap. Crap. Crap.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Sakura stood in the road as she watched Sasuke walk home. 'He's been acting really weird lately.' She turned around when a drop of water fell on her head. she looked up as a few more drops fell on her face. She walked home in the rain thinking about Sasuke. 'What's wrong with him?' She stepped into her house, flung herself onto the couch once again and closed her eyes.  
"You don't want to be caught off guard like that." Said a familiar voice. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto. He had an ice pack on his head where Sakura punched him. "Wazzup?"  
Sakura let out a shriek and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back in pain.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"  
Sakura swung her foot again and got him in the side if the face. "I thought I taught you a lesson!" She grabbed Naruto 's arm and twisted it back.  
"AIEE! I'm going! I'm going!" Naruto pulled his arm free and ran out the door. Sakura watched as he ran down the path. She then sat back down on the couch.  
'Hmph. Sasuke wouldn't sneak into my house. What was Naruto thinking?' Sakura looked out of the opened door to the path that Sasuke took. She then remembered what Sasuke had asked her. 'What was Sasuke thinking?'  
Sakura went to close the door when she noticed a familiar raven- haired boy walking down the path to her house. "...!" Sasuke walked up the steps. He went to knock on the door and noticed Sakura. He blushed slightly and looked away.  
"Sasuke... why are you here?" she felt the wind as it blew into the house. The rain drenched both of them. They stood there for a long time.  
"Umm... Sakura..." Sasuke had the slightest feeling of déjà vu as she tilted her head to the side.  
"I just wanted you to know... that I..." He closed his eyes in fear of what Sakura thought. "I like you."  
"...!" Sakura stepped back in shock. 'Did he just say what I think -hoped- he said?'  
Sasuke swallowed hard. He opened an eye to see what happened. Sakura stood there, smiling. He let out the smallest sigh of relief.  
"So... this is why you asked me if I had a boyfriend." Sakura laughed. Sasuke smiled at the thought of it. He felt like such a dope. Sakura invited him inside to get out if the rain. She gave Sasuke some towels to dry off and gave him some tea. Sasuke took them with many thanks. Even though the tea warmed him up, he still felt cold. What was wrong with him? He had just admitted his feelings to Sakura and now he wanted her even more. What was it about girls?  
Sakura sat down beside Sasuke. It was as if she could read his mind. He wanted to move away, but his body moved the other way. (Well, of course he did it on purpose; he just can't face the fact that he likes her). Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. For some reason, Sasuke didn't feel cold anymore.  
It was strange. Out of all the girls that liked him, Sakura was different. She seemed nicer... more understanding... and didn't seem to like him for looks. She was way smarter than the other girls and helped him through all the hard times. When Haku nearly killed him, Sakura stood by him, even when she thought he was dead. Was Sakura that much in love with him? 


	3. Ino

Chapter 3: Ino  
Sakura thought she was dreaming. Sasuke liked her. The guy that she had had a crush on for so long liked her. Sasuke turned is head and caught a glimpse of some girl watching them.  
"Sakura." Sasuke whispered. "Someone's spying on us." He motioned his head toward the window. Sakura turned and saw her.  
"INO!!!" Sakura got up and stormed over to the window. "You bitch! Quit spying!" With that, she closed the curtains. Sasuke wanted to help, but Sakura had closed them all before he could say anything. "..." She sat on a chair and placed her head on her hands. Sasuke walked over to her.  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke." She whispered. "I should never have started to treat you like a friend, then this wouldn't have ever happened." She closed her eyes. "I think Ino wants you more than I do."  
"No. " Sasuke protested. "She only likes me the way everyone else does. Always for looks and popularity." Sakura looked at him. "You don't. You respect me. When you started to avoid me, I realized that I liked you too."  
Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Do you...really mean that, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. She jumped up and hugged him. "Maybe... we should keep this a secret."  
"That's probably a good idea." Sasuke laughed. Sakura let go just as the door burst open. There was Ino, as mad as ever.  
"Sasuke!" she snapped. "What are you doing with Sakura?!" She tossed her hair back in annoyance (and to show it off to Sasuke).  
"I-"  
"I invited him over." Sakura interrupted. "He's a friend and so I invited him out if the rain." Sasuke then realized where she was going. "Can't I have a friend over every once in a while?"  
Ino was speechless. "Well then," she said. "I guess you won't mind if I take him with me."  
"Why would I go with you?" Sasuke snapped. "I don't even like you." He watched as Ino stepped back in shock. "You expect me to like you because you think you're hot? Well think again!" He turned his back on her and walked away. Ino glared at Sakura and stormed off.  
"How rude." Sakura joked. She turned around to Sasuke. He sat in one of the chairs, listening to the rain as it hit the window. It always made him feel calm.  
"Sasuke..." She wanted to go over to him, but something told her to stay back.  
"Sometimes... I just wish that I were like any other kid...invisible, friends that treat me like a friend, treat me like any other person in the shinobi classes. I want to be called Sasuke Kun and not my Sasuke, like that stupid Ino does." Sakura felt that this was the time to go over to him.  
"At least they follow you." Sakura commented. "I just get teased for being so smart. People avoid me." Sasuke had to smile. He stood up and faced Sakura.  
"Maybe we could go out sometime." Sasuke started to blush again.  
"Sure." Sakura smiled.  
"I guess things will go back to normal tomorrow." Sasuke sighed.  
"Yeah...But no ignoring me. You want that ramen, don't you?"  
Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I do."  
Sasuke and Sakura sat back down and talked about some of the strange happenings that had gone on in the past week; like Naruto sneaking into Sakura's house.  
"Oh, that's why Naruto was running from your house." "Yeah...Was Ino trying to follow you again?" "Yep. I hate that girls guts." Sasuke finished the tea and stood up. "I'd better go now. Thanks for the tea." He went to hug Sakura when he noticed that Ino was still watching them through a hole in the curtains. He hugged her anyway. What did he care? Sasuke opened the door. The rain had gotten worse and bolts of lightning flashed around madly. Sasuke stepped out of the door and down the steps when a giant fork of lightning shot down right in front of him. Sasuke jumped back and tripped over his feet. He fell onto the ground and rolled over as another bolt shot down at him. "Sasuke!" Sakura ran outside to help him out. She dodged lightning as she ran over to him. She helped him up. 'What a crazy storm.' Sakura thought. "Sasuke. Are you all right?" He nodded and started to walk away, but then turned around. "Thank you, Sakura." He then turned and ran down the path to is house. Sakura smiled and held herself in the rain. 


	4. Hostage

Hi guys! I just wanted you to know that Naruto doesn't know about this yet. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier * whacks herself on head * Also... Some of you have been complaining about the font being too small. There is a button at the top to change the font size if you can't read it. Well, anyway... The couple are in for a big shock... *covers mouth. * Dammit! I give everything away... a well. R&R! ______________________________  
  
Sasuke rushed down the road, rain hitting his face. Strong gusts of wind pushed against him, making him feel cold, yet he still felt warm inside. What is it about Sakura that made him feel like he had all the friends that he could possibly dream of having? CRACK!! Sasuke jumped out of the way as a few more sparks hit the ground. It seemed almost like training... a way for shinobi to strengthen their reflexes. Maybe this was Kakashi 's work. Sasuke finally made it to his house. The only problem was that IT WAS ON FIRE!!! "Stupid storm." He growled. "Well, at least I know this wasn't Kakashi 's doing." Then he hit himself on the head. What was he thinking? He had nowhere to live now. Sasuke sat down on the ground, his head on his hands. "Where do I go now?" "You can stay with me." Said a familiar voice. He turned around. "Get lost Ino." Sasuke growled. Then it hit him. "You did this!" he snapped. "You set my house on fire so I'd stay with you!" "No I didn't!" Ino said. Sasuke knew she was telling the truth. There weren't any matches lying around and she didn't smell like smoke. "Shut up and get lost!" He stood up and headed for Sakura's house. He needed to find a place to stay and her house was the closest. He walked to Sakura's place and knocked the door. He could hear Sakura rushing around inside, the breaking of glass a shriek and silence. Sasuke opened the door. Furniture had been knocked over, the lights were off, and the windows were shattered but no Sakura. "SAKURA!" Sasuke called. He heard footsteps upstairs. He dashed up the steps, hoping that she was okay. He entered a hallway at the top of the stairs. It seemed vacant, but Sakura's voice came from the room at the end of the hall. Sasuke walked quietly to the room and opened the door slowly. He heard the smashing of glass once again which told him that whoever it was had escaped. He ran into the room to see Sakura crying on the bed. Her eyes and mouth were covered by cloth and ropes bound her hands. "Sakura...!" Sasuke pulled the cloth off her eyes. When she saw him, more tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke sat down beside her and took the cloth of her mouth. "Sasuke-kun..." Sakura cried. "Do you know who did this to you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. Sasuke comforted her as he cut her bonds. As soon as he had taken the ropes off, Sakura threw her arms around him. Sasuke could feel her shivering as she hugged him. She finally let go and looked at Sasuke. "Th-thank you...S-Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled. He took one of the blankets nearby and wrapped it around her. "C'mon." he said. "Lets get you downstairs." Sasuke helped Sakura up and took her out of the room. "Your house caught fire?!" Sakura gasped. "Yeah." Sasuke took a sip of the tea that he had made for them. "The storm did it." "So...you don't have a home now." "For the moment." Sasuke took another sip of tea. Sakura had been avoiding his eye ever since he had helped her out of the room. "You know who did this to you, don't you." Sasuke growled. He saw Sakura flinch. "You saw him. Who was it?" Sakura looked at the ground. Her tears hit the floor. "It was..." She shivered at the thought of it. "Naruto!" "...!" Sasuke dropped his cup. "N-Naruto?!" He stammered. "Naruto did this?!" Sakura quietly nodded. 'Why, Naruto?' Sasuke asked in his head. 'Don't you think you're pushing it a little?' Sasuke picked up the cup and mopped up the tea. "I'm so sorry Sakura." He sat down beside the girl and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe Naruto would do this." Sakura finally was able to meet his gaze. "Neither can I..."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I fixed it a little bit. Just so you know, I've never seen Sakura call Sasuke Sasuke-kun. I've only read the Shonen jump comics and I've only finished the chapter where Zabuza dies. Don't blame me! Sakura hasn't even cut her hair yet! 


	5. Friends, Jealousy and Kohaku

Chapter 5: Jealousy "See ya!" Naruto walked out of the ramen shop with a smug grin on his face. The rain had stopped so he decided to head home. He walked down the street to his house when he noticed a boy leaning against a nearby tree. his raven hair covered his eyes. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" "You broke into Sakura's house." Sasuke growled. How low could you possibly get?" "Whaddya mean low?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke remained emotionless. "You broke into her house twice." Sasuke said. What was weird was the look on Naruto 's face. "What are you talking about? I went to Sakura's house to give the mitts that she had forgotten back. When I knocked on the door, nobody answered, but I saw Sakura in the window. I thought that she was ignoring me so I went inside to give them to her. She beat me up and kicked me out of the house so I went to the ramen shop." He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pair of mitts. Sasuke had seen Sakura wear them before. "Give them to her." Naruto said quietly. "Tell her they're from me." He gave the mitts to Sasuke and walked away. He didn't seem as happy as before. "Naruto!" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Yeah?" "Did you go to Sakura's house after that?" "No. I was at the ramen shop all afternoon." He looked right at Sasuke. He could see no lies. "...okay..." Sasuke turned around and headed to Sakura's house. "See ya." "Sasuke!" The boy turned around. "What the hell was that about?" "Sakura said that you broke into her house." "Since when do I break into peoples houses?" "Hey... I never said you did. For all I know, there could be another kitsune in town." Sasuke mentally hit himself. Why didn't he think of this before? "Uh...gotta go!" Sasuke turned around and dashed back for Sakura's house. "Hey! Wait up!" Naruto ran after Sasuke. "What's going on?" Sasuke didn't answer. The clouds had cleared and the moon had risen. His raven hair shone in the moonlight. Naruto followed close behind. "Hi Sasuke. Back so soon?" Sakura greeted them at the door. "Oh...hi Naruto. What are you doing here?" "I dunno. Why's Sasuke here?" "I kinda have to live with her for a while." Sasuke mumbled. "My house got burned down." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Why are you living with Sakura?" Naruto asked, confused. "I thought you hated her." Sasuke started to blush. "Well... were actually...kinda... I mean, were... going out." Naruto blinked at them, waiting for them to say that it was a joke. They didn't move. "Ah! I get it! You're trying to trick me into believing that you two are actually going out! Nice try!" Sasuke and Sakura didn't move. Sakura had started to blush while Sasuke let hid hair cover his eyes. Naruto choked in mid laugh. "You mean... you're not joking?" Naruto 's eyes widened. 'AUGHHH! MY WORST FEARS ARE COMING TRUE!' he pinched himself just in case. 'NOOOO!'  
  
"Okay. Whatever I did, I didn't do it. I only came to return your mitts earlier today. That's it. I'm innocent!" with that he stormed off and didn't look back. "What's his problem?" Sakura asked. "I dunno." Sasuke replied. "All I know is that he's telling the truth." He showed Sasuke the mitts that she had forgotten. "My mitts." Sakura took the mittens. "So, who did come into my house?" "I don't know." Sasuke took Sakura's hand and they walked inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sakura... How could you?!" Naruto stormed down the road in rage. After all those times that Sasuke had rejected her, she still fell for him. He pulled his hair in anger at the thought of them together. His fists trembled as he walked down the street. He was so mad that he didn't notice the boy walking towards him. Naruto tripped over his foot as he walked by. "OOF! Sorry." He looked up at the boy. His pitch-black hair that fell to the bottom of his face tossed gently in the wind (kind of like Akira Toya from Hikaru no go or Haku from Spirited away). His brown eyes shone in the pale light as he looked at Naruto. He didn't glare at him like Sasuke always did, but seemed to be calm and friendly. He held his hand out to Naruto. "Sorry about that." He laughed. "I guess I wasn't paying attention." "No prob." Naruto said happily. He took the boy's hand. He pulled Naruto up. "You must be new here." Naruto exclaimed. "What's your name?" "Kohaku." He replied. "I just arrived here with my family yesterday." He looked at Naruto for a second then said: "You seem to be angry. What troubles you?" Naruto 's fists started to clench again. He just put on a smile and laughed. "It's nothing!" Kohaku looked at Naruto suspiciously for a second, then smiled. "Maybe we could go out for ramen sometime." "You like ramen?" "I love it!" Naruto put his arm around Kohaku 's shoulder. "Kohaku, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" 


End file.
